Darwin
Darwin is a chimpanzee who travels with the family and is a loyal companion to Eliza, and the secondary protagonist character of the series. He usually wears a tank top with horizontal blue and white stripes (used to be Debbie's lucky tank top) and blue shorts. He speaks with a distinct upper-class British accent. He tries to be the voice of reason to Eliza, but Eliza rarely takes his advice. Cautious by nature, he is almost always hesitant to follow her plans; in response, she accuses him of cowardice, once calling him a "crybaby in a tank-top" for his hesitancy. He was found by Eliza, and was the first animal she ever talked to. His name is most likely reference to Charles Darwin who created the Theory of Evolution, though within the series Eliza gives him the name Darwin after Lenny Darwin, her cousin who looks like a monkey (who is never shown in the series). Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Darwin appears as a collectible Master Model in the handheld version of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, replacing Donnie who was the Master Model in the console version. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Darwin appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is a duo character with Eliza and is accompanied with all kinds of animals from over the world to assist them in battle. He is the time release character of the 1st of August, 2013. Bio Having rescued a shaman disguised as a wild animal, Eliza Thornberry was gifted with the ability to communicate with animals, an ability that has come in handy numerous times, but must remain a secret at the risk of permanently losing her gift. She is also the daughter of renowned documentary filmmaker Nigel Thornberry, who, with his family, travels all over the world in a transforming 'Comvee' to open the eyes of the people of Earth to the exotic, wondrous ways of the animal kingdom. Awakened by a wild boar during a return trip to Kenya, Eliza (and her pet chimpanzee, Darwin) found herself face-to-face with the shaman who had gifted her with her powers, as well as a congregation of many wild animals behind him. He told her of a great crisis that was soon to befall her world, and that she would have to use her gifts to bring this crisis to an end. Eliza: "I'd like to help, but I'm no fighter! What can I do?" An elephant stepped forward from the herd, and told her, "Earth is our home as well as yours. We will not stand idly by and watch this great evil rend it asunder. We need someone to lead us so that we can defend our world. That someone...is you!" The Shaman waved his staff around, and uttered an incantation. "You will have many friends who will help you on your journey. Go to them, and you will know what to do next!" Eliza: "All right. I'll do it! Are you ready, Darwin?" Darwin: "No, but I don't think I've got much of a choice, do I?" As soon as the portal opened, a wild boy babbling like the devil was chasing him ran through it, much to the surprise of the shaman and Eliza! Eliza: "Donnie? DONNIE!" Darwin: "Oh, great. Looks like aside from saving the world, we've got to go on a rescue mission now! Could this possibly get any worse?" Eliza: "C'mon, Darwin! We've got to go! Hang on, Donnie, we're coming!" Climbing on an elephant, Eliza charges forward, both to help save her world and bring her brother safely home! Special Powers *Can communicate with animals *Assisted by many animals at her beck and caw Quotes Intro *"Let's go wild!" *"You're about to see nature unleashed!" *"I'm not a fighter, but I'll do what I can to save the Earth!" * *swinging on vine and lands on her butt* "AAAaaaaaAAAHH....oof!! Oh...ouch, ouch!" * *swinging on vine and lands on her butt* "Yow....how does Donnie do it?" *"Wow, in this universe, animals get to be secret agents? Cool!" (Intro against Dudley Puppy or Kitty Katswell) *"You know, you shouldn't be so mean to your hamster! That's not right!" (Intro against Vendetta) *"What's the matter, big fella? You got a splinter in your foot that needs plucking out?" (Intro against Reptar) *"A beaver wearing underpants? This is getting kinda weird..." (Intro against Muscular Beaver) *"A wallaby! Oh, I love wallabies! They're so cute!" (Intro against Rocko) *"I....don't even know what you are, to be honest." (Intro against the Gromble) *"Y'know, I'm fairly certain I've never seen a sea sponge stand upright and blow bubbles before..." (Intro against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Oh! I've never seen any creature like you before! Dad'll be so thrilled!" (Intro against Catdog) *"Wow, the animals I'm meeting in this place sure are....weird." (Intro against Ren and Stimpy) *"I'm sorry, but...have we met?" (Intro against Tommy Pickles or Kimi Finster) *"Sorry, little girl....I'm in a hurry, can't stay and help you pitch a tent right now!" (Intro against Bessie) *"What a cute monkey you're got there! Can I see him?" (Intro against Dora) Win Pose *"Yeah! We did it, guys!" *"You know....that kinda felt good!" *"I hated to do that....that poor hamster was just misunderstood!" (Win Pose against Vendetta) *"I didn't want to do that. I don't like hurting animals, of any kind!" (Occasional Win Pose against an animal opponent) *"Wait till Dad sees you! He's gonna take home a Nobel Prize for sure!" (Win Pose against Reptar) *"Well, can't honestly say I've ever spoken to a beaver superhero before, but I suppose there's a first time for everything!" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver) *"You're one scary creature....but you're not all that tough." (Win Pose against the Gromble) *"You're so upbeat and happy! We should definitely do some exploring later!" (Win Pose against Dora) *"Uh.....you should get a better camera. I think that one's broken." (Win Pose against Tommy) *"You should stop hitting your friend over the head with that mallet! It's not nice!" (Win Pose against Ren and Stimpy) Victory Screen *"I'm sorry I had to do that, but I've got a brother to save!" *"My animal friends will do anything they can to save their home. I hope you understand." *"Darwin, you can open your eyes now." *"I'm beginning to wonder if my powers are all that great here. There's talking animals everywhere!" *"Us explorer girls need to stick together, but I've got to say that maybe you're not ready to take on the wild frontier just yet." (Victory Screen against Dora) *"Seeing you reminded me of this leopard I ran into once. She wasn't nice, either." (Victory Screen against Tai Lung) *"You're a big fan of my dad, eh? Maybe when this is all over, I'll ask him to give you an autograph!" (Victory Screen against Tommy) Miscellaneous *"Here I am!" (Tag In) *"Darwin, come back here!" (Tag Out) *"Uh-oh!" (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"Here I come, ready or not!" (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) * *screams* (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *"Donnie....I'm...so sorry." (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) *"Uh. No way!" (Loss via Time Over) Taunts *"This is kinda boring." (Taunt #1) *"I'd rather talk to snails." (Taunt #2) Nicktoons Racing Darwin appears as a playable character in Nicktoons Racing, being playable along with Eliza. They have two tracks in the game. Darwin drives a safari-like car. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character